I'm Jealous
by Feeling Lucky
Summary: Some words and title taken from the song “I’m Jealous” by Shania Twain. This is a birthday one shot for Queen Chaos-Hardy. It includes Jeff Hardy, Melina, Shane McMahon and an OC. Please read and let me know what you think.


**A/N: Some words taken from the song "I'm Jealous" by Shania Twain. This is a birthday one shot for Queen Chaos-Hardy. It includes Jeff Hardy and an OC. Please read and let me know what you think.**

I'M JEALOUS

"You girls go ahead, I'm going to find the restroom." Said the spunky 20 year to her girlfriends.

Charlie, the name her friends had been calling her since kindergarten, lied through her teeth. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. By ways of a little bit of sexual prowess and a lot of luck, she and her friends had scored a couple of backstage passes to Raw. Her goal now, to find the one man she'd dreamed of meeting her whole life…Jeff Hardy.

_If I were the moon, I could  
Catch your eye--I'm jealous of the moon  
If I were the wind, I would  
Make you fly--I'm jealous of that too_

Charlie had been a wrestling fan for a long, long time. And with no shame at all. But the moment she saw Jeff dancing his way to the ring for the first time, wrestling became more than just a guilty pleasure. Jeff Hardy had turned her world upside down, as well as her heart.

But Charlie wasn't your typical fangirl. She was smart. She understood that wrestling was fake, but at the same time admired those men and women like Jeff, like Matt, like RVD, Johnny Morrison, Randy Orton, Edge, Shawn Michaels and so many others that had put their bodies on the line just to entertain fans. First and foremost she admired Jeff for his dedication and heart. Second, and this was an intensely close second, she admired, no, loved, Jeff for his paralyzing blue eyes and his magnetic smile. The man oozed charisma and to Charlie, he was her light.

_I wish I were the sun shining  
On your face--caressing like a lover  
I would wrap you in a warm embrace--  
We'd be holdin' one another  
(I'm jealous of the sun)  
I'm jealous of the sun  
(jealous of the sun) oh,  
I'm jealous of the sun_

Continuing on her way through the backstage corridors of the busy arena, Charlie pinched herself after passing many of the men and women she watched weekly on television. She was living a dream and the only thing to make it heaven was to meet him. And then it happened.

As Charlie turned the corner she stopped in suddenly her tracks. There before her was a petite brunette with beautiful wavy hair, her hands cupping the face of a man whose head cocked slightly to the side. Although Charlie stood nearly twenty feet away, she could tell the two were locked in a passionate kiss.

In her nervousness she started to bite the nail of her finely manicured index finger. She knew it was wrong to spy, but her gut told her to stay. Sometimes her gut leads her astray though and when the two "lovebirds" released from their kiss, Charlie's world came crashing down.

"Hey, are you lost?" The man's southern accented voice called out to her, startling her a bit.

She froze, she had no idea what to do. Not only had she been caught, but she witnessed first hand the man of her dreams making out with the paparazzi princess Melina.

_Oh, I don't wanna share you with  
Nothing else--i gotta have you to myself  
Oh--i can't help it--I'm so in love--  
I just can't get you close enough, no_

Jeff suddenly moved away from Melina and made his way toward Charlie, but Charlie turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could. Finding a quiet corner she buried her face in her hands to cover the tears that now poured from her eyes. She felt her knees weaken and slowly let herself fall to the floor sobbing from what felt like the most heartache she ever felt in her life.

"No, he's supposed to be mine." She told herself.

But who was she kidding. Jeff had every right to make out with whomever he wanted. Even if it was a slut like Melina. But this simple fact didn't make the pain any easier. Charlie had played in her mind probably a hundred times how it would be when she would meet Jeff Hardy, and this wasn't one of them.

_When the sun's on your skin--  
I can't hold it in  
And I know it's a sin--  
But I'm jealous of the sun_

Sure she knew the guy had women falling all over him but to see it in the flesh and for him to be enjoying it killed her inside. How could he possibly fall for Melina? Charlie went through a checklist in her mind: beautiful, big boobs, easy, manipulative. Oh hell, who was she fooling? What guy wouldn't go for a woman liked Melina? Charlie only hoped Jeff would be different, which made her tears fall even harder, like rain.

_I wish I were the rain runnin' down your  
Neck--and drippin' from your fingers  
Then I could be the drops rollin' off your  
Back--I'd love to let it linger  
(jealous of the rain) oh,  
I'm jealous of the rain_

"Uh excuse me, but this area is for VIP's only." Charlie suddenly heard a deep voiced man say.

With her head still buried in her hands she had no idea who was speaking to her, but was in no mood to take the man's attitude. She assumed it was probably a "rent-a-cop" of some sorts.

"I'm allowed to be back here" Charlie spat back and she wiped her eyes in order to clear her vision. "I have a pass."

Holding the pass out in front of her and in the direction of the rude man, she was in for another surprise. The asshole was not just any asshole, it was the co-owner and bosses son Shane McMahon.

Shane folded his arms across his chest and glared at Charlie with the smug look only a McMahon could possess.

"Listen sweetheart, you aren't to be back here." He told her, unconcerned of the obvious distress the girl was under.

"Sweetheart huh?" Charlie said as she rose to her feet. "I'm not your sweetheart and I don't care who you are, you can't tell me what to do."

Shane smirked at the fiery girl's comeback. Still he was not impressed. He took a long hard look at Charlie, his eyes wondering over her body as if he were sizing her up. She was cute, there was no doubt about it.

_Oh, I don't wanna share you with nothing  
Else--i gotta have you to myself  
Oh--i can't help it--I'm so in love--  
I just can't get you close enough, no_

Shane looked around him to make sure no else could hear. The degrading smile still planted on his face as he leaned in toward Charlie and cleared his voice before speaking.

"I'm sure we can work something out." He said in a tone that not only surprised Charlie, but revolted her as well.

One thing was for sure. Charlie may have been hurt, but she would never stoop so low as to sleep with a man like Shane no matter how rich or powerful he was. She wanted Jeff and only Jeff.

"You glory-hogging, coat-tail ridding, sliver spooned little pig!" She spat recalling all the reasons as a wrestling fan she had never liked Shane McMahon.

Then in the midst of all the fury and hurt built up inside of her from the last few hours, she reached her hand back and slapped the heir apparent hard in the face. His arrogant smile almost immediately turning from smug to wrath.

"You little bitch!" Shane exclaimed just before seizing Charlie by the arm and preparing to drag her out of the arena.

"Shane, get your hands off her!"

Both Shane and Charlie turned quickly in the direction of the voice behind them.

"None of your business Hardy, now get ready for the show." Shane ordered and then once again turned to drag Charlie away.

Jeff finally caught up to the two and spun Shane around to face him

"Leave her alone Shane. She's with me."

Charlie's draw dropped. She couldn't believe Jeff Hardy, the man of her dreams was now lying to his boss simply to protect her.

Shane let go of Charlie almost immediately. Straightening his tie he looked Charlie over and then looked back at Jeff. A smirk reaching his face once again.

"Should have known she was one of your sluts Jeff. I suggest you focus more on your wrestling and less on the ladies. Hate to see you off for another sixty days."

As Shane turned to leave, Jeff simply shook his head to the future owner of the WWE.

"Asshole." He said under his breath and then turned to Charlie. "You okay?"

Charlie could hardly hold her breath in. Shane ran a hand through her hair and tried to compose a relatively thoughtful reply, but instead simply nodded.

Jeff smiled down at her.

"I was looking for you."

Charlie's eyes widened. What the hell was going on here? Was this really happening? Of all the ways to be standing face to face with the man of your dreams, she had to go the hard route. Hope, heartbreak, harassment, and now hope once more. But was there really? She had seen for her own eyes Melina with her tongue shoved half-way down Jeff's throat.

_When it rains on your face--  
I almost can taste  
Your beauty, your grace--  
I'm jealous of the rain_

"Where's Melina?' Charlie couldn't help but to ask. She had to know.

Jeff took a step back and breathed in heavily.

"Let's just say she's gone. Just not my type."

As his words finished, a smile slowly slid across his face. He was staring down at Charlie and all Charlie wanted to do was either get really, really drunk and have a meaningless super hot one night stand with him, or just simply melt into his arms and let him hold her for the rest of their lives. So being the savvy young woman she is, she opted for the more realistic alternative.

"Do you drink?"

THE END.


End file.
